


Two Gassy Wildcards

by nomnomnomvore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Based on an rp I did with a friend on Discord), Farting, M/M, Scat, cuz I love that take on him honestly :p, just some of it at the end, oh yeah and I'm using Third Semester Akechi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomnomvore/pseuds/nomnomnomvore
Summary: While relaxing at the bathhouse, Ren is having some gassy problems with his stomach and decides to turn the water into a literal bubble bath, which causes Akechi to join as well.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 13





	Two Gassy Wildcards

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another story after the vore one I just posted? It's most likely than you think.
> 
> Though, it's mostly just based on an rp I did my friend BlueBlur999 (who was Akechi on this) back on Discord, which I had a lot of fun doing it and I thought it would make a good story as well. Soo, yep!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"It's about time you showed up" Akechi "greeted" Ren with his usual harsh and distained attitude and tone of voice, which is not too much of a surprise given that the second Wildcard has had no reason to hide his true self anymore; what's more is that Akechi was already dressed, or rather, undressed for the bathhouse, only a towel stopping the light brown haired Detective from being nude "Considering you live a literal few blocks away, I figured I'd be keeping you waiting; not the other way around!"

"Sorry, sorry. I had to help Sumire with some training." Ren apologized with a soft and calmed voice to the “No Longer Prince Detective”, blushing deeply as he saw Akechi's naked form. He quickly averted his view to a wall as he began to undress himself. “At least I’m here now, right?”

Crow visibly scowled at the mention of Sumire for a split second before returning to a more indifference expression as he didn't shy away from Ren even as he undressed right in front of Akechi. "I suppose so, just don't make it a habit."

"Heh. Jealous, sweety~?" Ren raised an eyebrow at Akechi as he smiled smugly, removing his boxer as he made his way into the water. 

Akechi didn't even have a response to that, he merely just clenched his right hand into a fist before tossing his towel to the side and joining Joker within the steamy bath. In almost an instant, Akechi's tensions were washed away as he let out a similar sigh of relief.

"Mmmmm..." Ren closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I needed this..."

"I can't agree more. You really like working your team to the bone everytime we head to Mementos."

"Yeah...Honestly, I can calmly be myself just with you...." The raven haired young man spoke quietly, hoping that Akechi wouldn't hear that small honest complaint coming from someone like him...only for a small but deep gurgling noise to come out from his stomach.

_ guuuuuuuuurrrrgggllll~ _

The temp-Phantom Thief didn't catch on to Ren's complaint, mainly due to the sound of the running water directly to Akechi's right side. It didn't help at all, however, with hiding the gurgling noise that came out of Joker's stomach.

His eyes went from closed to open with confusion as his head twirls to stare at his partner-in-crime "Did you forget to eat before coming here?"

"Uh, I actually had some Big Bang Burgers two hours ago today..." He blushes slightly, scratching the back of his head as his stomach begins to make some bubbling and churning noises. The gurgles resemble something close to a volcanic activity.

_ “Oh no... That is even worse for me.” _ Akechi thought to himself while Joker scratches the back of his head, the Detective giving Ren a little stink eye as he says "You better not be planning o-"

_ bluuuuuurrrrgggggllllllrrrrr~ _

Akechi stopped as he strained a little in discomfort before his own stomach growled and rumbled loudly "I had those chocolates you gave me... which you failed to mention were expired!"

"Sure? They were good when I checked them up. Maybe chocolate doesn't agree with you...Aaaaand, speaking of that..." Ren groaned softly, smiling a bit as his stomach let out another ominous gurgle. Pretty soon, something smelly was gonna come out. 

It could be, but for Akechi, it was easier to try and blame the problem on Ren rather than on... anything else actually. Not to mention, chocolate has never had this effect on the Wildcard before.

"You're about to turn this water into a bubble bath, am I right?" Asked Crow in a completely deadpan voice while listening to Joker's ominous gurgling.

The trickster couldn't help but smirk deviously as soon as Akechi asked that, lifting his leg a bit before all Hell was set loose…

**_BBBBBBbBbBBbbbbbbbbBBRRrrRrRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTLLLLRRRRRRTTTTtttttTTTTTttttTTTTT!!_ **

Ren moaned softly, biting his lip a bit as he let out a meaty, wet and thick fart, making several green-colored, fart-filled bubbles to surface and pop, releasing an awful, rotten stench that was almost visible. 

While Akechi had a strong resolve, even he couldn't keep a straight face in certain situations and this was one of them; not because that Joker had just let rip so casually in his presence, but more-so the horrid stench that filled the room directly afterwards as the brown haired Detective leaned forward and gagged once before coughing.

"Heh. Guess that answers your question, right~?" Ren giggles a bit, not even bothered by the repulsive fart that his own ass just expelled as he silently basked in the junky smell that was starting to plague the room.

"You are an animal; and I would sleep peacefully at night if I shot you in the head" Goro stated while pinching his nose, his voice reflecting this fact when he spoke. "Despite how gross this is, I am not going to let you have the one up on me this time."

With that said, Crow brought his knees towards his chest before raising his left leg upwards, that being the only warning besides what he said beforehand about what is to follow.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBVvvvOOoooooRRRRRRRPpppPPttttbbTTTTTTPPPPRRRRRTTTFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLttttt!!_ **

Much like his rival's, Akechi's ass produced several gas-filled bubbles that left a god-awful stink when they popped after arriving at the surface.

"Oh~?" Ren grinned a bit as he saw all of those fetid bubbles that Akechi created thanks to that rotten fart with a hint of amusement. His stomach let out another deep, wet gurgle. Seems he still had a lot of gas left.

And judging by the following sound from Akechi's stomach and the slight discomforted expression spread across his face, it was clear that the brown haired young man hadn't emptied his own gas tank quite just yet.

"Is that a challenge, Mr Detective~?" Joker chuckled, lifting his ass up from the water a little bit, wiggling it in an attempt to tease Akechi.

"Am I not being clear enough? Of course it is, you simpleton" It was clear that Goro's insult was being made in jest as he watched Ren lift his ass out from the water, if only slightly. God, why did Ren have to be so goddamn sexy?

**_pppOOOOooooooouuuuuuuuUUUFFFFTTTTtttttt!!_ **

And of course, Ren’s attempt to both tease AND to arouse his rival/lover had to be with gas too. Some bubbles were created thanks to that short but still noxious fart, but not enough to fill up the entire tub since Ren's ass was not submerged under water this time. Still, the smell lingering in the air was one of decay and sewage water...plus of rotten burgers and curry too.

As expected since Joker had the butthole aimed right at the Detective, most of the fumes out that didn't turn into bubbles was blasted right into Akechi's face, who surprisingly didn't cough or gag this time around as his hand raises up and smacks Joker's left butt cheek "Is that all?"

"Mmmff~" Ren couldn't help but giggle a bit thanks to the sudden smack Akechi delivered onto his left butt cheek, causing it to wobble a bit. "Nope, not at all, Akechi dear~"

This was followed by Akechi facing away from Joker, not even bothering to keep his ass submerged as he brought it out fully into view and inched it towards Ren-Ren's face before…

**_ppppppffffffBBBBRRRROOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTTFFFFttttTTT!!_ **

Just like that, Ren’s giggles were quickly turned into soft moans as Akechi ripped out a rotten, thick fart onto his face. The smell of rotten chocolate and spoiled milk plaguing his nose; and surprisingly enough, it didn’t make him gag. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"Mmmmfff...Good one~" He chuckled, playing with the detective’s ass a bit before he sank his own ass into the water once more, feeling his stomach gurgle loudly again.

"Damn, I keep forgetting how much of a good ass you have. The fact that...Nngh...Hold on..."

**_PpPPpPpPpPPpLlLlLLLLLllllllbbbbLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRUUUUuuuuuuppppppuuuuOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!!_ **

“Ahhh…That you can also rip out some pretty nasty ones makes it even better~” Ren sighed softly in relief. His voice had a slightly...perverted tone to it as he chuckled darkly while he watched all of those noxious gas bubbles pop, basking into the horrid, eye-watering smell that was now plaguing the entire room thanks to that large and sloppy fart.

Maybe Akechi should have been more... well, not necessarily disgusted since the brown haired boy held the same kink as the black haired boy, but more caught off guard by the fact that Ren was like this. If Crow and Joker didn't have a similar situation involving bad gas and bloated stomachs back when Akechi was still masquerading as the Detective Prince.

Still, the pure unfiltered horniness from Joker was the bigger surprise even now as Akechi could just barely pull a straight face at the moan the other boy let out after being farted at point blank range. 

Unfortunately, Akechi soon brought that fat ass of his underneath the water. "I keep forgetting just how much of a horny teenager you actually are." He replied after Joker finished up his sentence after ripping ass in the water; not wanting to admit that he was enjoying the rancid stink that lingered in the air.

Meanwhile, Ren was too busy enjoying himself as he wiggled his ass a bit more, causing him to let out a quiet but still rotten **_ppooooOOOOOOOOTTT!!_** that blew some of the hair from Akechi's face to the side when the fart blasted out of Joker's puckered hole.

"Oh, do you really want me to answer that question?" Akechi asked with a sick grin twisting on his face as he got up himself before slamming his ass against Joker's and then straining a little.

Ren snickered. "I don't know. You tell me, dear~" He grinned as well, moaning a bit as Akechi slammed his ass against his while he waited for whatever bomb of fetid gas Goro was about to release.

**_sssssssBBBOOORRRRAAAALLLLLppppTTTTTT!!!_ **

Goro’s ass rumbled out onto Joker's ass, causing the leader of the Phantom Thieves to feel every vibration caused by the short yet powerful fart as their two stenches mixed in the air to create something truly foul, something only the two Wildcards could stand.

And it was something that caused Ren to moan quite a bit too, feeling the strenght of that rumbly blast on his asscheeks with great detail. "Damn...Pretty impressive~" He giggles, fanning away the smell.

Meanwhile, Akechi was keeping a completely straight face despite the situation that he is currently partaking in; particularly the slamming of his ass into Joker's before ripping ass like it was going out of fashion. "Of course it was impressive, I was the one who did it."

"But, you still need to step up your game, Akechi-kun~"

**_ffffFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLlllllllllpppppppPPPPPPPPPPTTTTT!!_ **

"Because it seems I'm not running out of fumes any time soon~" Ren chuckled, grinning in a defiant way after that swampy and toxic fart his bubbly ass just released, crearly almost surpassing the one Akechi let out before.

"And you really think that I am running out? Oh my foolish Joker. I have only just begun." 

To punctate this point, Goro wasted no time in returning fire while the two kept their asses pressed closely  **bvvvvRRRRRAAAABBBBPPPLLLLLLPPPPPPTTTTTTTttttppppTTTTTTT!!** Whether he noticed or not, Crow was clearly sporting a large stiffy from the whole event leading up to now.

“Good. Me too~” Ren giggled even more, moaning as he felt both of their asscheeks vibrate thanks to the disgusting and rumbling power of that fart before grunting a bit to let a loud and wet  **_pPpPppprrrrrrrrRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!_ **

"Ooohhhh...Fuck me, that was a wet one~" He chuckles, fanning the eggy smell towards Crow.

"You really can't go five seconds without moaning like a virgin at a stripclub, can you?" Taunted the brown haired Detective due to Joker's sounds after that loud and rancid explosion of gas.

"Can't help it when I'm into this kind of stuff, honestly..." He sticks his tongue out as he smacked his ass in a teasing way. Akechi's face went a little red as he watched Joker smack his ass and stick his tongue out to the brown haired detective, but his expression remained the same, as if his expression was made out of stone.

Speaking of which, that immense wet fart left Akechi both impressed and disgusted, his immunity to the smells from this back and forth had disappeared with Joker's newest addition to the stink, resulting in a small gag. "I can taste it, it was that wet." He huffed a bit before his stomach let out a loud, wet churning gurgle. “Here’s one of my own!”

**_pfrrrrrppppfFBRRRRRPPPPFFFFUUUUUUTTTPPPPLLLLLBBBTTTTTOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTtttttBBBRRRRRROOOOOPPPpPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTAAAAAABBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!! brrpp_ **

When this ass-rumbling and sloppy sounding fart was over, Akechi had to let out a sigh of relief as he gave Joker a defiant glare. "Beat that, you bastard."

“Well now…Not bad~” Ren chuckled darkly. His hair a complete mess after that fetid nuke Akechi released. But despite that, he couldn’t let himself be defeated by his rival/lover in something so simple like a gas off. Grinning, the trickster brought his ass close to Crow’s face, hoping that Akechi was ready for what was about to be unleashed. “Now here’s mine~!”

**_fffffFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMPFPPFPFPFPPFLLLLLLRRRRRRFFFFSSSSSSRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!_ **

**_Poooooot!_ **

"Ahhhhhh..." Ren panted softly as he let out a long sigh of relief, wiggling his ass once that giant, nuclear, earthquake like and rotten fart came to an end with a smaller, yet still pretty toxic poot. "Think you can top that one~?"

After that absolutely nuclear blast that had come out of Joker's gassy bottom, Akechi’s eyes widened in complete and utter shock, his mouth slightly agape from the sheer display that the Wildcard had put on as he gritted his teeth together in anger.

"I could, I just fear that I'd have an accident afterwards... or is that something you'd very much like to see?" Akechi said through his teeth; not because he was lying but because he knew that beating that would not be one easy task. Joker sure loved to make things hard... Goro's penis included.

"Heh. Maybe~?" Joker just simply raised his eyebrow as he sank half of his body back into the warm water, taking a second to rest his gassy gut and bubbly ass with a thick, noxious SBD. 

**_PpPpppppppPRRRRFffffssshhhhh…_ **

"Either you do or you don't" Goro replied back in a clearly annoyed tone with the raven haired thief as Akechi followed suit by putting his lower body back underwater, creating his own bubbles with a light SBD as well.

**_PppbbbBBrrrrAaaaaBBPPttttsssshh…_ **

"Fineeeee. I do~" Ren playfully pouts, making a bigger (and stinkier) set of bubbles with a thick and greasy,  **_BbbBbBrRrrRrRRLLLLLlllrrrrrpppSSSPPPPPRRRFFTTTTT!!_ ** “Whew~! Man, that one kinda stung to let out~” He chuckles as he jokingly pinched his nose.

Was it really worth potentially shitting into the bath water just to try and fart better than Ren did before? The logical answer to this would be no; it would not be worth it but Akechi wasn't logical when it came to his rival/lover as he brought his ass above water yet again. 

"Then prepare yourself!" 

In a split second, Akechi's anus began to pucker before sputtering out a few short, yet extremely stinky toots as warm-ups for the moment of truth as he strained loudly while his wet asshole opened up wide.

_**bbbbrrrrrrFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPSSSSOOOOOOOOOLLLLLRRRRRRRRTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFRRRRRRMMMMMMMMPPPPPPLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOMMMMMMRRRRRFFFFFPPPPPAAAAATTTTTRRRPPPPPFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOBRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPTT!!** _ Then it happened. 

_**SPLOORRPPPT!** _

Midway during the fart and without any sort of warning, a log of Akechi's waste shot away out of his shitter and landed into the water below with a loud splash. When it floated to the surface, it was clear to see that it was double the width of the two teen's arms put together. "....There."

Ren’s eyes widened as a crimson blush appeared on his face. He was gonna be honest. As much as he wanted to see it, he  _ did not _ expect Akechi to actually end up shitting in the water, but it's not like it was something that he was complaining about. 

"Ohohoho~ Impressive~" Ren laughed, fanning away the horrid smell that, even though both teenagers got used to it rather quickly, it was still pretty damn awful and toxic.

"...Just shut up." Akechi says with a flustered tone and flustered expression as he sat on the edge of the bath rather than get back into the water this time around, leering down at his raven haired "friend", not even covering the erection, just airing it out for all (read: Joker) to see.

"I have a feeling they're going to be airing this place out for a few months"

"I...Yeah..." Ren scratched the back of his head before he slowly came out of the water, looking down all the while as he reached for a towel. “Hey, um…” He gulps quietly, feeling guilty over the humiliation he put Akechi through thanks to his...hornyness. “I'm sorry if I got a bit too perverted there, okay? I just...thought this could be fun for both of us..." The trickster apologized to the detective. There wasn't so much arousal in his voice anymore. Only sincerity and honesty as he finally wrapped the towel around himself.

Akechi followed suit by reaching out for his towel too, stepping out and wrapping it around himself when he had done so while staring back at the apologetic Joker as he became sincere and honest with Crow, to which the Detective Prince let out a small sigh and shook his head. "Don't apologise you fool; I did have fun." 

“Ah, you really did?”

Akechi sighed, nodding again. "I just think it'd be better to continue this somewhere more... secure and where we won't get in trouble for making a mess"

"Hehehe...Of course, honey~" Ren pecked his cheek as he followed him. His cocky mood returned once more.

Goro let out a small huff of air as Ren winked at him as they exited the bathhouse, calmly making their way back to Leblanc Joker returning to his more cocky mood, blushing as he began to move out of the bathroom and towards the changing rooms in order to get dressed.

The only problem for Akechi was figuring out where the duo were going to go that is private enough for them to have their fun? "Is Leblanc going to be closing anytime soon? Because if not, we'll have to hitch a train for a hotel room for the night."

"Well, it's actually Sunday today, so it must be closed by now." Ren said as he followed Akechi to the changing room, reaching for his school uniform as he finished to soak himself.

"Perfect" Akechi stated with a small smirk as he changed into his own school uniform, the last thing to put on being his singular glove, seeing how Joker still had the other one. "Then let's not waste any time, shall we?"

“Oh of course not, hun~” Ren winked at him as they exited the bathhouse, calmly making their way back to Leblanc.

One thing was for sure. The attic at Leblanc was gonna need to be aired for months once Joker and Crow are done with their gassy fun tonight.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
